I Do- I Do Not
by theslytherineprincess
Summary: Two words. Arranged marriage. Topanga's law-firm and Friar Attorneys are merging together but before they can seal the deal someone has to tie the knot. Will love blossom between resident player Lucas Friar and goody two shoes Riley Matthews? Or will this marriage destroy everything around them?
1. The Announcement

**Welcome to this story! I hope you all love it. I will try to update every week at least once and this is not a one shot it will be a continuation. Without further ado, here is I Do- I Do Not. I do not own Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World, or any of the characters. The genius of these shows belongs to the creators.**

"I do."

"I do NOT."

Hold on. If we are going to tell this story we need to start from the beginning.

Riley Matthews was a lovable, bubbly girl. She was the daughter of Topanga and Cory Matthews. America's sweethearts. Topanga was the best lawyer at her law firm. A real shark in the courtroom. Cory was a teacher at the local high school, following in the footsteps of his idol Mr. Feeny. Riley was 22 years old with a 15-year-old brother named Auggie whom she loved more than anything in the world.

Riley worked at her mother's bakery, Topanga's. She loved to bake, almost as much as she loved to write. Whenever she wasn't baking her next creation she wrote articles for local papers and magazines. And whenever she wasn't writing she hung out with her best friend Maya. They have been best friends for years. They were two peas in a pod.

Alright now that we covered the backstory, let's pick up a little before this fiasco started.

Riley had just finished her shift down at the bakery and was heading back to her apartment to finish up her next article, when she received a call.

"Hi, honey!"

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with your father and I tonight. We have something very important to talk to you about," Topanga said.

"Umm, sure. Is everything okay? Will Auggie be joining us?"

"Everything's fine. And Auggie is going on a date with Ava tonight. Ughh! He stole one of my rings, again, to propose to her. I swear some things never change. So, how does that new Italian place, Giermo's on 33rd street, at 7 sound?"

"It sounds great! I will see you there," Riley replied. She hadn't seen her dad in a while since their schedules often conflicted. Topanga, on the other hand, she saw almost every other day due to now practically owning the bakery.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, after putting her phone back into her purse and walked to her bedroom to begin getting ready for the dinner with her parents.

At 6:30, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door towards the subway. She arrived at Giermo's at 6:55 and found her parents waiting outside for her. She gave both quick hugs before the three walked inside and were seated at their table. After ordering their food and receiving their drinks, Topanga spoke up.

"So, honey, like I said on the phone, your father and I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Are you guys moving? You guys are moving and Auggie should stay with me until he finishes high school. I knew it. Don't worry, curfew is at 10, no sugar after 7, and no girls, aka Ava, in the house after 9," she replied donning a serious face before she erupted in laughter, her parents following suit.

"No were not moving," Topanga says with a chuckle. "You know that my law-firm has become more well-known and we have been looking at expanding for a while. Well, we just found out that we will be combining with another company and I will be named partner there."

"Congratulations Mom! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Topanga's words come out strained and her face suddenly becomes serious. "There is one more thing I have to tell you. For this merging to work, our two companies, well we had to work out a sort of… business agreement." She pauses for a second. "You are now engaged to Lucas Friar."

Riley slightly chokes on the wine she just drank. "What?!" The waitress comes out with their food and Riley says a quick thank you before turning back to her parents.

"You're setting me up in an arranged marriage. That's so archaic! What happened to 'you control your own life'? And to Lucas Friar of all people! I thought you wanted me to marry a nice boy someday. Not that sorry excuse for a man."

Lucas Friar was known for being a player around the city. A millionaire kid who gets whatever and whoever he wants. He's known by the paparazzi as quite a rude and snobbish person, someone Riley Matthews would never think of associating with let alone marrying.

"Riley, listen this is only for publicity. You only have to be married to him for a few years and then if you would like you can get a divorce. I'm sorry it came to this sweetie I really am," Topanga said.

"I have to go." Riley got up out of her seat and practically ran out of the restaurant. She got on the subway and rode in a daze all the way back to her apartment building, but instead of walking into her own apartment she walked a few doors down. Somewhere she knew she would have someone to talk to.

A box of pizza and two glasses of wine later. Maya sat on her couch watching Riley pace back in forth in front of her.

"An arranged marriage! Maya how could they do they do this to me? And to Lucas Friar of all the people? That pompous, over righteous, son of a bitch!"

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe it'll end up turning out like one of those cheesy romance movies and you end up falling in love with him," Maya says with a shrug, knowing it won't help Riley's current predicament.

Riley is just about to speak again when the door opens.

"Hey Maya, I'm home. I got some… Oh hey Riley, how's my favorite niece doing?" Josh asks.

"Well considering I just found out I'm engaged you would think I would be pretty happy but alas… I'm furious."

"Wow, you leave to get a loaf of bread and you miss so much. Wait, you're engaged? When did this happen? Who is the lucky guy? I didn't even know you were dating anyone," Josh says confused.

"I haven't been dating anyone. I found out 2 hours ago. And it's an arranged marriage. You are looking at the soon to be Mrs. Lucas Friar. Ugh!" Riley rolls her eyes and turns away from Josh to resume pacing.

"An arranged marriage? That doesn't sound like America's sweethearts. And why Lucas Friar?" Josh walks over to the kitchen to put the bread away and then walks over to Maya giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her, putting her legs on his lap.

"It's a merger deal," Maya chimes in. "Topanga's law-firm and the Friar's law-firm are merging together and the marriage is to make it seem more official." As soon as Maya finished speaking Riley's phone went off.

"Oh, great. Mom just texted me to say that I have a mandatory family dinner tomorrow night. Apparently, the Friar's will be joining and I will be officially engaged tomorrow. Oh, joy," Riley said sarcastically.

After much coercing, Riley was seated at the family dinner table the following night alongside the rest of her family and the Friar's. Well, all the Friar's except for Lucas. So far, the night hasn't been too bad except for the fact that her supposed fiancé wasn't there. Mr. and Mrs. Friar were very nice people. They asked Riley about all her baking and writings, even going so far as to say they had read a few of her articles and were very impressed. Lucas had a little sister, Lily, who's a little younger than Auggie but just as sweet.

They were sitting at the dinner table just about to begin eating when there was a knock on the door. Topanga got up out of her seat to answer the door where lo and behold the man of the hour stood. Lucas Friar.

"I'm sorry I was late I fell asleep and overslept." At this Riley rolled her eyes. Topanga and Lucas walked over to the table and sat down.

Once dinner was done and the table was cleared, everyone once again began to talk. Mostly the parents with the parents and the kids with the kids.

Lucas was 23 years old and had a reputation around the city. He was known as the resident bad rich boy. Lucas walked over to Riley, giving her a once over and a smirk before he began talking.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Friar," he said holding out his hand.

"Riley Matthews," she replied shaking his hand. Her voice had slight malice in it.

"I know usually some dates come before this, but Riley Matthews," he says getting down on one knee and taking out a ring box, "will you marry me?"

"I don't really have any choice anyways, so yes," she says.

The parents as well as Auggie and Lily crowded around Riley and Lucas congratulating them. Lucas' arm was around Riley and her mother as well as Mrs. Friar stood in front of Riley trying to look at the ring. Suddenly Topanga spoke up.

"You know I think that something good, other than the merger, will come out of this. Don't you think?"

Lucas nods his head slightly. "I do."

Riley adds, albeit a little defensively, "I do NOT."

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked it but even if you didn't please leave comments about what you thought of this chapter. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I will be continuing this story so if you want more please follow myself and favorite this story so you know when I update. Thank you very much!**


	2. Bar Meetings

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows! I'm sorry this took a little longer than planned. I had to think how I wanted this story to go before I could post another chapter. I decided that from here on out I will be alternating the different points of view from Riley to Lucas so every chapter will be different. Let me know what you think of this idea. I read every single one of your reviews and thought about what some of you had to say so I hope this chapter may clear up some questions. If not, message me and we can talk about it. I would love to talk to you guys! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters.**

 **Riley's POV**

Over the next few days, I was bombarded by Mom and Mrs. Friar asking me questions for wedding planning. What kinds of flowers do I want? Should there be a vegetarian option? Do I prefer a DJ or a live band? When do I want the wedding to be?

Oh wait, that question I don't get to answer. Because if it were my choice I wouldn't be marrying Lucas Friar at all. Apparently, I will be married by the end of the summer, no questions about it. And I found out more about this merger deal. The reason why Mom's company and the Friar's had to have this marriage is that the people of both companies have been at war for so long that they are skeptical that this will work. And how do you overcome hate? Love… bleh.

And don't get me started about Lucas either. Ever since we officially became engaged, he shows up at the bakery every morning for a coffee and then leaves. Not even stopping to talk to me for more than a minute. Usually checking out a girl on his way out.

"I just don't get it, Peaches. How can I marry the guy? He's awful. I won't be able to last one month married to him let alone a few years," I say laying my head down on her lap.

She begins to stroke my hair, "What do you know about him, Riles?"

"I know that he's a snobbish playboy."

"I mean, what do you really know about him? Do you know anything about him past what the media says? Do you know who Lucas Friar is?"

"What is that? What are you doing? You're supposed to be on my side," I picked my head up off her lap and looked at her.

"Hope isn't for suckers, Riles. I believe you taught me that. I just don't think you know the whole story, that's all. At this point I'm just hoping for you. That's all I can do right now because I can't change any of this. I'm trying to hope for you like you have done for me. With Shawn and my Mom. For Josh and me. I just want you to be happy." She gives me a hug and I sit there trying to process what Maya just said. Maybe I did jump to conclusions. Maybe I have been taking my anger out due to this situation on the one person that is stuck in it with me. Maybe I need to get to know Lucas Friar a little better.

And… maybe I was wrong.

After my talk with Maya I decided to ask Lucas if he would like to hang out. So, we went to a bar. I told him I would bring some of my friends, meaning Maya and Josh, and he could bring some of his friends. This was for my benefit of course. Maya told me that I might not know the whole story, but what am I going to do, actually talk to Lucas… no. I'll ask the people who put the most trust in him, his friends.

Everything was going fine until Lucas was swept away by some blonde. I was currently sitting at the bar. Alone. Maya and Josh had left a little while ago to the dance floor, Lucas was talking to the blonde, and Lucas' friend said he would be late so, here I am all alone.

"Hey, sugar."

Well, I was.

I turn around to face the speaker. "Hello," I say quite hesitantly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Riley. Riley Matthews."

"Wait, really. You're Riley Matthews. You know Luke mentioned you but he never mentioned how adorable you were." My cheeks heat up and I look down at the floor.

The smile falls off my face. I look back up and ask, "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Zay Babineaux."

Lucas notices his friend and walks over to greet him. "Zay, I'm so glad you could make it. Riley this is Zay. Zay this is-"

"We've already met. But thanks for trying." Lucas walks back over to the blonde looking over his shoulder once more both becoming reacquainted.

"I see you're not very fond of Lucas over there, are you?" Zay asks.

"Why are you?"

"I grew up with the guy, back in Texas." At this moment Josh and Maya rejoin Riley and Zay.

"Wait you're telling me that Lucas, New York City's rich boy, grew up in Texas. Ha! See Riles, I told you there would be more to Huckleberry than you thought," Maya adds in.

"And who might you be?" Zay says sidling up to Maya.

"She would be Maya. And I would be her BOYFRIEND, Josh," Uncle Josh mentions. He puts his arm around Maya and pulls her closer to him away from Zay. Wow, I never knew Uncle Josh could be this possessive. "Wait, Huckleberry?"

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for him. I mean if he's going to be in your life I need to figure out some way to make fun of him. Besides I may become his Aunt-in-Law someday, better start embarrassing him now," Maya says. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

I point over to the other side of the bar where Lucas is still standing, talking to the blonde from before.

"Hey, Huckleberry," Lucas turns around making Maya chuckle and mutter to herself 'oh, yeah, that's going to stick', "how about you stop flirting with the blonde and come talk to your fiancé," she says pointing to me. The blonde looks over with wide eyes, looks back to Lucas angrily, and stomps off. Lucas schleps over to the rest of the group, a little dejectedly.

"First, don't call me Huckleberry. Second, what's up?" he says, coming over to stand next to me.

"You know most people wouldn't flirt with another woman with their fiancé standing right there," Maya muttered.

"Yeah man, not cool," Zay says coming to stand between me and Lucas.

"Zay, what are you doing?" Lucas utters.

"The ladies are upset. My mama told me never to make a lady upset. I stand on their side, afraid of what will happen next. Sorry, bud."

"Fine. Riley, Listen. I'm new to this whole thing and it's hard to break some habits. Let me make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us?"

"Fine."


	3. Lights, Camera, and Make-Up Dates

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I have posted. I've had pretty bad writers block for a long time and I just completed my freshman year of college, which let me tell you I legitimately did not have any free time. I plan on trying to update more often and I really appreciate all the reviews you all have left me. If you have any ideas as to where you might want this story to go, feel free to message me or review! I do not own Girl Meets World, but honestly I wish I did because I would have never cancelled it. I hope you all like this new chapter!

 **Riley's POV**

There's a reason why so many girls flock to Lucas. He's undeniably attractive. And seeing him in a nice suit, staring at me like he had the wind knocked out of him, well that does things to a girl.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." He puts a hand on the small of my back to guide me out the door and to his car.

Moment gone. He drives a Porsche. A Porsche. How much more stereotypical can he be? Another rich kid driving around in a Porsche, that no doubt his parents paid for, trying to pick up girls (I would say chicks but that's demeaning) who are reeled in by his charm. Well too bad Friar, that's not me. Try all your little games but I won't bite. Plus, that car kills the environment and my little bunnies. 10 points from Gryffindor. Or would Lucas be a Slytherin?

I roll my eyes a little once we get to the restaurant. Of course, he would choose one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Valet parking, tiny portions, and loads of women wearing coats and wraps made of my little bunnies! First the purse and now this. If he thinks he can just buy his way out of every problem with me he has another thing coming.

We are seated at a table in the back, away from the rest of the restaurant, but on our way there I cling to Lucas and smile like I'm in love. Because that's what I'm supposed to be. In love. With Lucas Friar. Bleh. Well, at least that's what the media thinks. So, I play the part of the adoring fiancée in front of the public, but do I like it? No.

There's a thick awkward silence that looms over us as we wait for our food. It's like a fog that traps us in this room and somehow seems to make the room appear smaller and smaller until Lucas and I are face to face with nowhere to go. He coughs.

"So, Riley, how long have you been working at the bakery?"

Ah, small talk. The dreaded silence killer. I would have been happy not having to speak to Lucas for the rest of the evening, but I guess my wishes don't come true.

"I've been working at the bakery since I was about 16, but I started managing the place when I turned 21."

"That's cool." The silence thickened. "I've read some of your articles."

"Oh, have you?"

"Well, no but my parents have read your articles and say that they're really good."

"Of course." I roll my eyes. "Your parents are really nice. And Lily is such a sweetheart!"

"Yeah. She's something. She's gotten really into music lately, so I just bought her a brand-new guitar. I'm hoping to take her to Texas soon to listen to some of the local music there."

"Does she miss Texas?"

"We moved before she was born, so she only knows New York as home."

"Do you miss Texas?" He looks lost in thought and then smiles. Not one of those grins he uses to reel in girls, but a genuine smile as if remembering a distant memory.

"Sometimes. I miss the farm and my Pappy Joe a lot, but I know that a lot of adventures await me here."

Hearing Lucas talk about his sister and Texas made me think that there might be more to him than what's on the surface. The look in his eye that he had while talking though dimmed again, and it was like he closed himself off to the world once more. We ate in silence once our food had arrived, paid the bill and walked back through the restaurant to the front doors.

As soon as we walked through the doors, dozens of bright flashes surrounded my vision. People hollered at Lucas and I left and right. I clung on to Lucas' arm as best as I could to not be separated as restaurant employees tried to shove paparazzi back. Over all the noise, I could hear Lucas mumble, "Shit, they found us." Luckily the valet had already brought up the car, so we made a mad dash, shoving and pushing people out of the way, while I tried not to be swallowed by the mob. We finally made it inside the car and Lucas took off.

"We're going to have to drive around for a little while to lose them."

I look into the side mirrors and notice four black vans following us. Lucas made quick turns to try and lose the vans behind us. After 30 minutes of dodging we had finally managed to ditch the last van, but with all the adrenaline from the chase and having little in my stomach from the tiny dinner we were served at the restaurant, I was starving. Naturally, we have to stop at an ice cream shop on the way back to my apartment. I got cookie dough while he got regular vanilla. Can you say boring!

We sat down at one of the tables to enjoy our frozen treats when Lucas speaks.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. The paparazzi somehow have this sixth sense as to where I am, and they don't go away."

"It's ok, Lucas. I get it. Your life isn't private, and this stuff just happens. It isn't your fault and we can't change what happens, so I'm going to have to get used to it since soon we will be married."

"But you shouldn't have to get used to it. No one should have to go through the torment that I do."

The rest of the date went in silence. We drove back to my apartment and he walked me up to my door.

"Goodnight Riley."

"Goodnight Lucas." I closed the door and waited to hear his car drive away. Putting my purse down on my kitchen counter I head to my bedroom and get changed for bed. I lay in bed thinking about the date I just had with Lucas. There were certain moments that surprised me tonight, but that's still not enough to fully let my guard down around him. I know his reputation and he hasn't shown me enough for me to believe that he's different than what the media portrays him to be. I lean over to turn off the lamp on my bedside table and lay down looking at the ceiling in the dark.

2 months until the wedding.

I fall asleep.


	4. Have Some Cake

**Hi everyone! I know I promised that I would be updating more often and technically I am but I would've liked to get a new chapter out every week. This became a little hectic for me these past two weeks as I am currently taking an online Physics class for my major and I was going on vacation. So trying to get my work done for two weeks plus getting ready for vacation, running, and going to family parties I was pretty swamped. I'm so sorry for this late update but I will make it up to you with another chapter update coming in a few days. Thank you to everyone who has left their reviews on this story and to everyone who has followed it. I am always taking your comments to heart and trying to make changes when they are needed. I love hearing from you all and I hope I do you all proud. Finally I do not own Girl Meets World but I wish I did because I wouldn't have let it get cancelled. Please Read, Follow, and Review! I hope you all enjoy this installment of I Do-I Do Not and please feel free to let me know what you think of it. Without further ado I present to you Have Some Cake.**

 **Lucas' POV**

It's been three days since my date with Riley. I can tell she is still hesitant of me. Honestly, she is the first girl that has not immediately fallen under my charm. Of course! The ONE girl that doesn't find me irresistible in this city is the one that I have to marry. Oh irony, you kill me.

I have made it part of my daily schedule to walk by the bakery each day when I go to pick up lunch. Look at me picking up my own lunch. Not having my assistant do it for me. Yay! (I'm a big boy now!) I just like to walk by, look in the bakery for a little while and be on my merry way. Do I go in? Never. I just check in to see how she is doing without letting her know I'm checking in on her.

We haven't really talked since our date, but I still want to check in on her to see her. But checking in on her with her knowing has this clingy quality to it and Lucas Friar does not do clingy. It's the girls I go out with who are clingy, not the other way around.

As I pass by, I stop to look through the window and I see her at the counter. She's currently frosting a batch of cupcakes with purple frosting and placing little daisies on top. Her face, usually sweet in nature, dons a serious expression and concentration writes itself in the lines between her eyes.

"God, she looks so cute." Did … did I say that out loud? A look from a customer coming out of the bakery confirms that thought. With a final glance at Riley, I head back on my way to get my lunch.

After the date three days ago, Riley's and my moms decided that we had to go on at least one date a week leading up to the wedding, so we can get to know each other beforehand. Because I guess you're supposed to know the person you're marrying. What a crazy thought? You know what else is crazy. My mother with this wedding planning. I thought it was the bride who picked out everything for a wedding. My assumption was that Riley would pick out everything and I would just say, 'Yes Dear, that seems nice.' At least that's what happens with all the grooms in tv shows and movies. And they WANT to get married.

So, you can assume my surprise when my mother started asking me all of these questions. And on top of that, I still have to pick out who my groomsmen and best man will be, plus our suits and…

"Lucas, remember you have a cake tasting at five today with Riley."

… the alcohol. Zay will definitely be my best man. I still have to figure out groomsmen, but I need to know how many bridesmaids Riley will have… Wait, what?

"What did you say?"

"I said, you and Riley have a cake tasting tonight at five for the wedding. Lucas please listen," my mother scolds.

"Sorry. And tonight won't work I have plans with Zay."

"Well I'm sorry but you're just going to have to call and cancel."

"Fine. I'll do it right now." I pull out my phone and text Zay.

Lucas: Hey man, I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight. My mom just sprung an impromptu cake tasting on me.

Zay: That sucks, but I get it man. The Royal Wedding must commence. We will schedule another time to hang out.

Lucas: Definitely. And will you stop calling it that.

Zay: It's an arranged marriage to benefit two parties ergo a Royal Wedding. So, no I won't stop. Have fun shoving your face with cake.

Asshole.

So far, the cake tasting wasn't that bad. There was some argument in the beginning between Riley and Mrs. Matthews about why Riley couldn't bake the wedding cake. Mrs. Matthews said she wouldn't have her daughter baking her own wedding cake, plopped her in the chair next to me, and that was that. Our moms left us alone tasting cake.

Riley was sulking until the first type of cake was brought out. Then she was just giddy. Man, this girl really loves her cake. We sat in silence for a while, trying out each and every cake the baker brought for us. Until the chocolate cake. Each of us took a bite.

"I like this one." We both said at the same time. Turning our heads to look at each other, we laughed at the comicality of the situation. The voice of the baker brought us out of our little moment.

"Great! Do you have any ideas for the design?" he said.

"Actually, I do." Digging into her bag, Riley produced a sketch book and a pencil. She flipped the book until she landed on a beautifully drawn four-tiered cake with pillars and flowers and these other little cakey things I don't know name of.

"Sorry," she said looking at mine and the baker's face, "I guess I got a little carried away. I just love designing wedding cakes. If you want to use this design, feel free to but if you have other ideas feel free to. I only ask that you include flowers on the cake. Is that okay with you Lucas?"

I tore my gaze away from the drawing and looked at Riley. "Hmm. Oh, I have no problems with that. This is your cake Riley. Do what you want to do. I'm just here to help pick the flavor."

The rest of the session was spent with Riley talking animatedly to the baker and the two of them drawing up designs left and right. Riley even helped design cakes for some of the other baker's clients that the baker stuck on what to do for them.

After our appointment, Riley and I walked out of the bakery and down the street to her apartment. Just like the night of our date, I walked her up to her door and we stood there for a moment in silence. Suddenly, Riley speaks up.

"Oh, by the way, I was thinking since our moms are having us go on dates every week and since you planned the last date, I thought I would plan the next date for us."

"Ok, when were you thinking?"

"I was thinking on Thursday (which is two days from now), if that works for you."

"Yeah, I think that will work for me. What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of everything. Just meet me here at 5 on Thursday."

"Alright. I'll see you on Thursday Riley."

"See you then, Lucas." She closed the door behind her and I walked back to my car parked on the street. Driving back to my apartment, I thought about the entire situation that we were in. I was starting to get to know Riley better but I'm still not sure. It's hard to go from the lifestyle that I was living to be a tied down man. I park my car next to my building and head up.

Laying in bed for a while, I think about how Riley must be feeling with all of this. She must be just as troubled as I am, right? I turn off the bedside lamp and roll over on my side.

1 month and 3 weeks till the wedding.


	5. Look How They Shine For You

**Hey everyone! I promised you all that I would be updating soon to apologize for my lack of updates these past couple of weeks. Well here is the second installment I promised. I went a little overboard writing in this chapter because I had so many ideas for it. SO not only do you get a second chapter for the week but you also get an extra long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and again please read, review, and follow for more installments of I Do- I Do Not. I have a lot of ideas for where this story can go but if you have any ideas of your own that you would like to share please feel free to comment or DM me. Finally I do not own Girl Meets World. And now for our feature presentation Look How They Shine For You, Chapter 5 of I Do- I Do Not!**

 **Riley's POV**

Everything's starting to get more and more hectic. I guess that's what happens though when you try to plan a wedding of two completely different people who hardly know each other in three months. On top of that, I have to big catering events in the next week, Mom's asking me all of these questions about the wedding, and I'm trying to plan a date for Lucas and me. I know I said that I would plan this date but right now I'm really starting to eat my words.

It's funny now that I'm on the topic of Lucas it seems as if I see him everywhere. Every day I see someone looking in the window that looks an awful lot like Lucas, but it couldn't be. He wouldn't go out of his way just to see me. Would he? No, that doesn't seem like the Lucas I know. Besides if it were Lucas, why wouldn't he come inside and see me instead of standing outside the window? If it is him… boys are weird.

I put together the last few finger sandwiches on the plate and cover up the tray. Next to work on is the cupcakes.

"Hey Riles. How's it going?" Maya grabs a frosted cupcake off the counter and licks the frosting. Putting down my piping bag, I turn to look at her.

"Oh, nice of you to show up Maya. I haven't seen you in two days, where have you been?"

"I was with Josh. I told you, but you've been kind of forgetful since all of these things have been going on."

"I know, but you know that I just get a little… distracted sometimes. Wait you were with Josh? Where did you go? What did you do? Wait a minute… nope, he's my uncle I do not want to know what you did with him. I mean don't get me wrong, I love you and I love him, and I'm happy that you two are together and happy that you're happy but I don't want…."

"Jeez, Riles take a breath. And don't worry, I wouldn't tell you what we did anyways. Some things are just private. But if you really want to know, Shawn let us borrow his cabin in Upstate for a few days just to get away."

"Aww that was nice of him," I say while picking my piping bag back up to work on the remaining cupcakes.

"So, how's Huckleberry?"

"He's fine, I guess. I don't know it's like sometimes he'll let me see a side of him…"

"A GOOD side of him?" Maya raises her eyebrows insinuating her thoughts. I take one hand off the piping bag to hit her on the arm for her dirty thoughts.

"No! Nothing like that. What I meant was that he lets me into his thoughts for a second and then closes back down again. Almost reverts to the Lucas that is shown on the covers of magazines and tabloids. I just don't know Maya. I want to see something in him that's different than what everyone says, but he's not helping the cause."

"Maybe you need to show him who you really are first. Open up to him and maybe he will open up to you. You're always so guarded around him and maybe that's how he is trying to be around you. You said that you are planning a date with him tonight, right?" I nod my head while continuing to frost the cupcakes. "Well then, plan something that shows him who you are because once he knows who you are, he'll love you. I know I do."

An idea popped into my head. I set the piping bag back down on the counter and hug Maya.

"Thank you." Picking back up the piping bag. "Hey when did you get so lovey and hopeful?" Maya chuckles.

"Well the former occurred from being with Josh and the latter was because of you."

Finally. I finished all the food for the catering events and could start working on my date with Lucas. It was about one o'clock now, so I had about 3 hours to put everything together and get ready before he would be at my apartment to pick me up. I begin to prepare everything I need.

Two and a half hours later, I place everything in bags and head out of the bakery to go back to my apartment. Ever since I told my mom that I would be leaving work early to get ready for a date with Lucas she has not stopped bugging me. She was even at the bakery a whole hour earlier than I told her to be so that I could leave without having to close up. I give her a hug as I walk out the door.

One hour later, I'm standing in my kitchen making sure I have everything for tonight. Taking one last glance, I shut the basket I put everything in and went to sit on the couch to wait. And wait… and wait.

After twenty minutes, I began to wonder if Lucas was coming. For all I know he could have lost track of time. I did send him a text message about an hour ago telling him to dress in something warm that he wouldn't mind getting a little dirt on. Maybe he doesn't have any of those type of clothes and had to go buy some. My mind was taking a turn for the worst and I was about to just put everything away when a knock sounded at my door. I open the door to find Lucas holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Sorry I was late, but I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked. I know that you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't show up empty handed." I took the bouquet of multicolored daisies from him, sniffing them as I walked back to the kitchen to get a vase.

"When I was in the bakery last I saw that one of your cupcakes had a daisy on it, so I thought I would take a shot at that." I feel a grin grace my face. Those cupcakes he was talking about, I released in the bakery last week. Lucas hasn't been in the bakery for a week and a half.

"Well these aren't my favorite flowers, but they are beautiful. Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome." I finished arranging the flowers and I grabbed the basket containing our date. I look back at Lucas to find him looking around my apartment. Without the flowers in his hand I can fully see Lucas, wearing a blue button-down flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Honestly, Lucas in a suit can never begin to compare with Lucas in a flannel shirt. Girls don't know what they are missing. "Are you ready to go?" I said. He nodded, and we walked outside to his car.

His wardrobe wasn't the only thing he changed for this date. Instead of the Porsche he brought a much more modest car. It was just your average car but personally I'd take this over the Porsche any day.

"I thought since you told me to dress casually today, my car probably should be something that I wouldn't mind getting a little beat up too. Since you know where we are going, do you want to drive?" Lucas held out the keys to me and I took them albeit a little shakily. I haven't driven in a while. Which is exactly what I'd had told Lucas as soon as we sat in the car.

We live in New York City. There isn't much of a need for driving. You can get anywhere by walking, taking the subway, or a taxi, but there isn't much room for extra cars ergo I've never wanted to buy one.

The drive up was a little shaky at first and I think Lucas may have feared for his life as well as regretted letting me drive, but after a little while I got the hang of it again. We were about ten minutes from our destination after around forty-five minutes of driving when Lucas spoke up.

"So, are you like taking me somewhere to kill me right now? We are quite far from the city." He says with a nervous chuckle.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."

"So then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later, we were sitting on a blanket eating what I had packed for us in the picnic basket while looking out at the skyline of the city.

"I never knew this was here," said Lucas referring to the cliff we were sitting on.

"Neither did I for a while. My dad and I found this place when I was little."

"How?" Lucas turned to look at me.

"It was right after Auggie was born. I was pretty upset at having a little brother. I felt like my parents were forgetting about me. So, one day my dad decided to take me for a drive while my mom took care of baby Auggie. He took me out to get ice cream and we somehow found this place. We sat here just looking out and my dad told me that even though there was a new baby in the house they would never forget about me. Ever since that day, we've come here once a year until I went off to college. This is the first time I've been back here since then."

I turn to look at Lucas to see he's still looking at me. We both look away at the same time and continue to eat from the picnic basket.

"These are the best cupcakes I have ever had!" I giggle.

"But you've been to like hundreds of high class parties and eaten foods from elite chefs from all over the world. I'm sure you've had better cupcakes."

"Nope these are legitimately the best cupcakes I've ever tasted," Lucas says reaching for his second cupcake. "You're really talented Riley."

"Thank you. So, it's funny, even though it seems like the entire world knows everything about your life, I don't know what you actually do?" Lucas laughs.

"That's because people only like to know when someone has something to tell. They focus on the story and not the person, but eventually you start to believe what people are saying about you and decide instead of fighting it why not just become what they already think you are."

I hear Lucas' words and hear a broken soul crying out. What Lucas is saying, what if he actually means it? I may not be his biggest fan right now, but I can't help but think right now that Maya might have been right. That maybe there is more to Lucas than what we see. I think the best thing is to help Lucas right now. As a friend.

"But to answer your question, I work with my dad at the firm."

"Do you like it?"

"Well it can be interesting at times."

"But do you like it?"

"No. Not really."

"Then why do you stay there?"

"Well to be honest, I only stay there because I think that's what is expected of me. Ever since I was little, it was always 'Lucas is going to take over the family business'."

"What do you want to do?"

"I've never told anyone this before, but I've always dreamt of being a veterinarian. Back in Texas at Pappy Joe's farm, we had twenty horses." He said all of this while looking at me, the corners of his mouth curled in a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"One day while Pappy Joe and my parents were gone, one of our mares was foaling."

"That means she was giving birth, right?"

"Correct, City Girl," he says giving me a smile which I returned. "Anyways I was by myself and the veterinarian couldn't get there in time, so he talked me through the whole process. I delivered a gorgeous palomino pony that day. Ever since then I've wanted to be a veterinarian."

"That was a beautiful story Lucas. And I say that if you want to be a veterinarian you should do it. What's stopping you?"

"I just know that my dad's plan for forever has been for me to take over the firm someday. I did double major in business and pre-vet while in college, but my parents don't know about the pre-vet part."

"I think you should tell them, Lucas. I'll even help convince them with you if you would like."

"Thanks, Riley. That means a lot, but I don't know. I just don't think they will go for it."

"You'll never know until you try." We laid down on the blanket side by side and looked at the stars that had come out while we were eating and talking.

"You can't see stars like these in the city," Lucas spoke softly. "That's one of the things I miss most about Texas. The sky."

"It really is beautiful. There really is a whole universe above the smog and the lights of the city."

We spent the next hour just looking at the sky in peaceful silence before we packed back up and headed back into the city. He pulled up to my apartment building and walked me to the door, same as all the other times.

"I glad you planned this date Riley. I haven't been able to just get away like that in a while."

"I'm glad too, Lucas. I'm glad there was no paparazzi following us this time. Although I'm sure they wouldn't have pegged you to drive that car."

"You're probably right," Lucas said with a laugh. "Well anyways, thank you." I unlock the door and open it.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Riley." He turns away and starts walking back down the hallway to the stairs. I walk inside my apartment and close the door behind me.

This was the first time I got to see the true Lucas. I was hopeful that I could see more of this side of him. Maybe he's just playing me. Or maybe what the world and I've seen isn't the true Lucas.

1 month and 3 weeks till the wedding.


	6. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of this story and I wanted to thank everyone who has commented, followed, favorite, and read this story thus far. I enjoy reading everything you all have to say and I am so grateful for all of you for reading my story. I have lots of ideas for this story and directions in which I would like to take it, but if you have any suggestions of your own as to what you would like to happen please let me know in the comments. I can't promise that I will include everyone's ideas within this story but those that I think would fit well in this story or add depth to characters I will try my hardest to include. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy the next chapter of this story. As always I do not own Girl Meets World and if you like it please comment, favorite, or follow. Without further ado here is Chapter 6 of I Do-I Do Not, Take Me Out to the Ballgame!**

 **Lucas' POV**

I learned a lot about Riley that night.

She's just as sweet as the confections she bakes. She loves her family. And she listens. She genuinely cares about what you have to say to her. You could be talking random nonsense and she would still listen like it was the most important thing in the world.

Even though we were both hesitant on this whole weekly date thing our mothers once again forced us into, I was kind of glad they had suggested it. Maybe I wouldn't be marrying a total stranger after all. Maybe I could marry someone that I regarded as a friend.

The press on the other hand have gotten relentless. It's like their covering the Royal Wedding or something. Don't tell Zay I said that. Every time I go anywhere nowadays they are close on my tail. Even more so when I'm out with Riley. Just the other day we went out to pick flowers, which our mothers insisted we do together, when we were ambushed by the paparazzi the minute we walked out of the doors. The press thinks Riley is just another one of my hook-ups, or as they like to call them my 'short-term girlfriends'. Unfortunately, I can't deny or say anything until the one month out mark when the wedding invitations go out.

Mom, Dad, and the Matthews want to make a public announcement to the press one month out from the date. They think it will stir up some interest within the city and hopefully act as a sort of advertisement for both companies. Of course, no one will know that the wedding is staged. Everyone will be under the impression that we are in love. So, for now, I do the best I can to keep Riley out of the flash of paparazzi cameras. Until it is made official, I don't want Riley to suffer the same torture I do and by keeping her out of the cameras they can't know who she is. She has a life that already I will be ruining. I don't want to do any more damage.

Speaking of Riley, I have to start planning our next date. We figured it would be fair to switch on and off as to who plans the dates. I decided to take some inspiration from Riley while planning this date. She seemed less than thrilled about the restaurant we went to the last time I planned our date and her date allowed me to learn more about her, so I thought I'd do the same. The only requirement… it has to be private, or inconspicuous, enough where we won't be mobbed by paparazzi. And then it hit me like a whirring ball flew right into my head… I'll take her to a baseball game. I'll set up a private box for us and make sure that we have easy ways out in case the paparazzi comes a knockin'. I don't know how Riley feels about baseball, but I'm hoping she will like it. Either way, I think this will show Riley part of who I am.

"Boo! That was definitely a strike ref not a ball!" Riley screams from our box, as the ref declared a ball for Jonathan Holder, making it a full count in his favor.

"Not a fan of the Yankees, are you?" She blushed while I tried to stifle a laugh. Who knew Riley Matthews was into baseball? None of the girls I have ever dated before were even remotely into sports or even acted like they were to impress me. Once I took my ex-girlfriend to a hockey game once. She didn't speak to me for a whole day. I got the message.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong. I 'm a city girl born and raised, but my dad's from Philly so ever since I was little we've watched for the Phillies." That was the game I had taken her to, the Yankees vs. the Phillies. Little did I know that even though this was supposed to be the date for her to get to know my passion a little better, I had stumbled upon one of her passions too.

"Alright, so I love baseball as much as the next person, but I have to ask. Why did you bring me to a baseball game for our date?" I was just about to respond when Rhys Hoskins of the Philadelphia Phillies steps up to bat and hits scoring him to second base. Riley leaps up and cheers. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"Ever since our last date, I have been wracking my brain trying to come up with a date idea that could show you a little bit about myself. Something other than what the tabloids know." She gazes at me ready to hear what I have to say next. My words enrapturing her attention.

"When I was little, all I used to do was play baseball. I was on every little league I could be, I played on the modified teams at school, and my dad and I used to go to all the Rangers games we could back in Texas. I loved the sport. It was my passion, but after we moved to New York it was like everything changed.

"Dad got busier with work and couldn't make time to go to baseball games with me anymore. The school I was transferred to didn't offer baseball as a sport. I figured it was because in New York you don't really have the room to have a baseball field for schools. I still watch the games and such from home but it's not the same. Playing the sport is much different from watching the sport. I used to play all kinds of sports. Football, basketball, baseball. That was before I moved here. I figured since you took me to a place your dad and you used to go, I thought I would take you to see what I used to do with my dad."

"You know, Lucas. When I was in school I always wanted to be a cheerleader."

"Why weren't you?" I could see Riley as a cheerleader. She had the spirit for it. Plus, I mean deny it all I want, I will admit that Riley is gorgeous with amazingly long legs. I could imagine her on the top of the pyramid wearing one of those short skirts that barely cover her… Nope, get your head out of the gutter, Lucas.

"I'm too clumsy to be a cheerleader. On many occasions I've tripped over my own two feet." She blushed and tried to quickly change the subject. "What school did you go to once you came to New York?"

"I went to Jefferson and then transferred to Hamilton High."

"Huh that's funny. I went to John Quincy Adams Middle School and John Adams High School across the street. It's strange that we were rivals, yet we never saw each other."

"Yeah, weird." We sat through the rest of the game, just talking to each other and cheering when the Phillies would get a hit off the pitcher or when they struck a Yankee out. When the game was over, we snuck out one of the back entrances for the players to avoid any confrontation with the paparazzi. I grabbed Riley's hand once we had left the door of the stadium and ran towards my car, dodging lights and the gazes of paparazzi lurking around the corner.

I finally arrived at my car toting Riley who had not stopped laughing since we ran across the street away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. We settled in the car and I drove her back to her apartment. Per usual, I walked her up to apartment door again to say goodnight.

"I had a really nice time tonight Lucas. And I was thinking, what if every day we each text each other one new thing that we don't know about the other. We may not have a choice in this arrangement that we are in, but I'd like a friend to be standing with me through the chaos of it all. Don't you?"

"I think that's a great idea Riley. I don't really know much about you and I'd rather go through this with a friend than end up resenting each other for things out of our control."

"Good," she says with a sigh. "Well good night Lucas."

"Goodnight Riley," I reply. I walk back down the stairs of her apartment building only to see the entrance scattered with a dozen paparazzi and reporters. Shit, they must've followed my car from the stadium. Before they can see me, I run back up the stairs to Riley's apartment and knock on the door.

"Can I stay here for a little while?"

1 month and 2 weeks till the wedding.


	7. A Few of My Favorite Things

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I have not posted for a while. I finished my Physics course for the summer and then had to get ready for sophomore year of college and have been swamped with work since. Also I have been binge watching To All The Boys I've Loved Before on repeat during my free time. I read the books and was so happy to learn that they were making a moving of it and I was not disappointed. Anyway sorry for the rambling and I will try to post whenever I can this semester but just know that I am very busy and my school work comes first. So if I do not post in a while, I'm very sorry and know that I will get back to it eventually. I love hearing from you guys and I love writing this story so there will be more. Know that I don't own Girl Meets World but with all the formalities out of the way please enjoy A Few of My Favorite Things!**

 **Riley's POV**

I had just closed the door and was in the process of getting ready for bed when I hear a knock on my door. I wipe off the clay face mask residing on my hands and go to answer the door. What was awaiting on the other side I did not expect.

"Can I stay here for a little while?" Usually when dates leave, they don't come back immediately afterward. Especially not when someone has just put on a face mask ready to retire for the night.

"Are you okay? Lucas, what's going on?"

"Maybe I should be asking YOU that question. You know that your face is green right. Riley if you are going to be sick, please throw up in the plant by your door and not on me," we both laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Lucas. I was not expecting company so soon. But seriously, what's going on?"

"It's the paparazzi. They must have followed us from the baseball game and now they are waiting outside the apartment building. Could I stay here for a little while, at least until they leave?" He had a slight look of desperation on his face. I know now that the paparazzi give him quite a bit of trouble and I really admire the fact that he's trying to keep me out of this for as long as possible.

"Of course, Lucas it's no problem. Come on in." He walked inside and looked around. I realized that although he had been inside my apartment before to pick me up for a date, he hadn't really seen it. Now I was suddenly hyperaware of everything in my apartment. And the fact that I still had green clay on my face.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to wash this gunk off my face really quick." I close the door and move to my bathroom to wash my face. Patting my face dry, I turn back out of the bathroom to find Lucas sitting on my couch taking off his jacket. I may not be enamored with my fiancée, but I will admit that he has very nice biceps. Even before when I thought he was just a pompous jerk, I did wonder what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms. You don't have to be in love with someone to be attracted to them.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something, while we wait for the paparazzi to leave?" I say after I regain my bearings.

"Sure, mind if I pick out a movie?"

"As long as it's not straight porn, be my guest. I have movies in the cabinet under the tv, Netflix, and Amazon Prime Video for you to peruse." Lucas gets off the couch and looks at the movies before browsing and finding the movie he wants us to watch. After hitting play, and myself changing into comfier clothes, we sat down on the couch to watch Iron Man.

It was awkward at first. Kind of like those movie dates one would have in middle school where your parents walk into the room every ten minutes to check up and ask if you want snacks, so you stay three feet apart the whole time. Yeah, just like that. But as the movie continued we started to become more relaxed. Laughing during the funny parts. Enraptured by the action scenes, until there was nothing but darkness.

I was standing in a kitchen. One that seemed familiar to myself, but I had never seen before. My mother standing beside me, grabbing plates and forks to carry over to the large kitchen table behind us. I look behind to see all of my friends and family standing in front of the table along with some people I don't know. Picking up the cake on the counter in front of me I move over to the table to place it in front of a little girl, whom I recognize as being my daughter. A little boy, appearing older than the girl also determined to be my son, stood at her shoulder. I light the number 4 candle on the cake and step back. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy…" I feel arms wrap around my waist and I turn to look at the owner when I wake up…

Grogginess surrounds my mind and I feel a heavy warmth around my midsection. I slowly start to wake up to realize that I am unable to move and that my back is killing me. Opening my eyes I look down to see my couch and the cause of the heaviness around my abdomen. Lucas' arm. We were currently spooning on my couch where I could hear his even breathing and feel his exhale on the top of my head.

How did this even happen? The last thing I remember of last night was watching Iron Man. Tony Stark had just found out Obediah Stane's plan and was going after him. Then nothing. We must have fallen asleep and he must have woken up while I was trying to solve this mystery in my head for he inhaled deeply, and his morning groans filled my ear. He pulled me closer to him before I heard a sharp intake of breath and the arm holding me to him suddenly released.

"Good morning Riley. I'm sorry I fell asleep, while obviously you did too, but um… I guess I'll just get going now. The paparazzi are probably gone by now," he stammers. He moves to get off the couch and grab his jacket before moving toward the door.

By the time his hand closed around the door handle, I had gotten up off the couch. "Wait, Lucas. Since you're already here, why don't you stay for breakfast?" He gave me a smile and followed me to the kitchen.

Four pancakes and five strips of bacon later, Lucas was practically comatose from all the food he ate. "Riley, you've done it again. You have a real gift and I'm sorry to say that before long I won't to be able to maintain this figure that you love so much." He winks.

"Thank you, Lucas. That means a lot. I just have this passion for all things baking. It's what I love to do." I feel reminiscent and happy just talking about it. We talk for a while about passions and our everyday lives while we clean up the dishes. After looking out the fire escape to make sure the paparazzi were gone, I escort Lucas to the door.

"I know this was an accident, and I know I told you this last night, but I had a really good time Riley."

"Me too, Lucas." He embraces me, and we stand in the doorway holding each other before he breaks away. Exiting the door, he turns over his shoulder. "See you later, Riley."

"Bye, Lucas." I shut the door and turn so that my back is resting against it to think about the past 24 hours. A buzzing coming from my pocket breaks me out of my thoughts. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieve my phone to see a text message.

Lucas: My favorite breakfast food is pancakes.

I smile as I read it and lean back against the door to resume my thinking.

1 month and 2 weeks until the wedding.


	8. Baby Come Back

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting in a really long time. The fall semester of sophomore year of college is absolutely insane. I have had so much work to do lately and sports have left me with little to no time to do anything. Plus when I do have free time all I want to do is sit in my bed and watch Parks and Rec. So again I'm so sorry for the wait and even though I will try to be better I can't promise anything. This chapter's a little short because I found a really good spot to end it (sorry it's a cliffhanger) and so it's a little light but I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Girl Meets World but I do wish everyone had a Happy Halloween!

 **Lucas' POV**

I have not stopped smiling for the past two days. Something about talking to Riley, and not just talking for the sake of talking, but talking about things important to us, just seems to make everything better. I can't remember the last time I've had a deep conversation with someone. Not just a 'how's your day going', 'great weather we are having' kind of talk. My phone vibrates.

Riley: My favorite color is purple.

I laugh thinking about how the 'secret' Riley just told me today was not really something new about her. I could've told her favorite color was purple. Everything around her has some hint of purple to it. The decorations in her apartment. The icing of some of her cupcakes. The color of her apron. I've started taking more frequent trips to the bakery now. Stopping to pick up a coffee and talk to Riley for at least ten minutes each stop. I walk up the stairs to my office and say hello to the receptionist.

Honestly, the more I talk to Riley, the more I think this whole situation will be ok.

You know what they say about the calm before the storm? They lied. The storm is not proportionate to the calm. It's worse. Much, much worse.

It's officially one month out from the big day, which honestly Riley and I now laugh about and call Doomsday. Being that it is one month out though, means that the press is finally aware of Riley and my relationship. And so is the rest of the world. Our normal everyday tasks have become increasingly more difficult since the news released. Paparazzi tail us everywhere, to the point where we have had to increase security at both Riley's apartment and the bakery.

That's the other thing. Now that our engagement is officially public, our PDA act has had to increase tenfold. We are trying to create the whole 'star crossed lovers who brought two feuding companies together' sort of thing. So, naturally the rest of world, save our families and the heads of the companies, cannot know that this marriage is arranged. Therefore, our act in public must convey the right image to the paparazzi who follow us everywhere. Everywhere.

This just means long embraces, soft kisses on the forehead, always holding hands, and loving gazes at each other, which both Riley and I laugh about afterward in private. Speaking of private, ever since my accidental sleepover at Riley's two weeks ago, added to the fact that the paparazzi literally never leaves us alone, we have added a 'Lucas sleeps over at Riley's at least once a week' clause to our pre-marriage contract. Basically, it's just to keep up appearances. These nights just consist of Riley and I doing the same thing as the first sleepover. We watch movies, laugh a bunch, and talk for hours on end. Ironically, even though we have been spending all this extra time with each other we have not made any more decisions for our wedding than we have two months ago. Eh, we'll come around to it eventually.

Now through my recap of the past two and a half weeks, you may have thought that except for the paparazzi, this doesn't sound too bad. No, the worst part, I haven't gotten to yet. You see, the problem with releasing our engagement out to the public was not the paparazzi. It was those from my past who finally found out about the engagement that are creating the most trouble. Namely, my ex-girlfriend… Missy.

Being that we are now in the eye of the public, every event or gala that I must attend includes an invitation to Riley as well. At every event since the announcement though, Missy has somehow managed her way in.

Missy Bradford. An upper-class socialite from a wealthy family whom I met at an event quite like the ones I must attend now. But that was when we were younger, and Missy was forced to go to these events. Now she wouldn't be caught dead at these events unless there was a red carpet and an awards show or movie premiere to attend afterwards. Not to mention the fact that she has such a reputation to the point that these kinds of events don't even invite her anymore. My theory is that she sleeps with the guards to get in. Hey, it's what she did while we were dating.

At the past few events, I have seen her in the crowd lingering near me, getting closer every time. Immediately after the event, I receive text messages from her, telling me that she misses me and wants us to be together again, telling me the kinds of things she would do to me if we were together. With each event the messages become more numerous and desperate than the last.

Currently, Riley and I are at a Save the Turtles gala. There are some events that I don't subject Riley to because frankly they're boring as hell. But I know Riley well enough now that if I didn't bring her to an event like this, even if I didn't go myself, she would hit me repeatedly with a pillow. If there is one thing I know about Riley Matthews, it's that she loves animals and will do anything to protect them.

We make our way around the ballroom, stopping to talk to people, everyone loving Riley and her them. The two of us take some time to get drinks and food and sneak discussions with each other occasionally. Honestly the night was perfect so far and that's why I wondered where she was. I haven't told Riley about the whole situation yet because I didn't want to worry her. So far, I've told Missy to stop and that she was never getting me back, but it seems she hasn't gotten the message. The next time I see her I'm just going to march up and tell her there will never be anything between us. Speak of the devil.

I spotted her across the room, wearing a red dress so short I was surprised that you couldn't see her underwear, if she was even wearing any. Riley had just gone to the bathroom, so I thought this was as good of a time as any. I put down our champagne glasses at our table and made my way over to Missy, her eyes locked on me the whole time.

"Hi Lucas. Don't you look so handsome tonight, it makes me want to just eat you up. Why don't we get out of here and…"

"Missy listen," I start out, "We may have dated once upon a time but that is long over now. I have absolutely no feelings for you and I am currently in a happy relationship… with my fiancée. Now go home and don't ever text me, call me, or follow me again."

"Oh, Lukey. You know you don't actually mean any of that. You want to be with me again. I don't even know why we broke up in the first place."

"You cheated on me. Remember."

"But I've changed now. I've seen the error of my ways. Plus, it was only two times."

"There is nothing between us and there never will be. Now leave me and my fiancée alone."

"But what about all the fun we had. I'm sure I can be more fun than that Riley will ever be," she grazes my arm with her hand. "She's much too innocent. Lucas don't…" She turns her head to look at something to the side, but before I have the chance to see what she's looking at she grabs me by the neck and smashes my lips onto hers. God damn, her hand is like a vice grip on my neck. I push her away from me and look around.

There, a few tables away from me, stood Riley looking like an angel who had just fallen from heaven. All I could see was her face, full of shock and hurt. A single tear fell down her cheek before she turned and ran out of the ballroom.

3 weeks and 4 days before the wedding.


	9. Cause You're There For Me Too

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus. I was finishing up the last few weeks including finals of the fall of my sophomore year of college. Anatomy kicked my ass but I made it through with a lot of hard work. I am so blessed to have the time to write this chapter and I look to be updating at least a few more times while I'm home. It looks like next semester is going to be a little more relaxed so I hope to write more then too. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! As always I do not own Girl Meets World. After a very long wait I present the next chapter Cause You're There For Me Too!**

 **Riley's POV**

It's been three days and it still feels as though Lucas kissed that girl just moments ago. I should've known that he wouldn't be able to fully give up his bachelor days. The problem was that I really had thought that he was starting to change. Of course, that was probably just an act to make me trust him and then he could go and do things like that behind my back without me suspecting a thing. Ha! And to think, I was starting to like him. As a friend, of course.

Since the moment I ran out of the party, it has been nothing but calls and text messages from Lucas. In the taxi, on the way back from the gala. 5 missed calls and 10 text messages. Maya came over and I told her what had happened. The next morning getting ready for work. 3 missed calls and 4 text messages. By the time I got home from work yesterday I had 15 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 25 text messages. And this was the day the flowers started arriving.

First came the peonies. One vase sent to the bakery and another vase sent to my apartment yesterday. Both included notes within the bouquets that much like the voicemails and messages I did not look at. I want to believe the best, that maybe Lucas has an explanation and that this is just some misunderstanding, but my heart hurts knowing that there is a possibility that it's not a misunderstanding. That maybe our whole friendship thus far has been a lie.

I quickly pull on my shoes to head to the bakery before racing to answer the door. There on the other side was a delivery man with yet another vase of flowers. Asters. I signed for them and then placed them in my kitchen as my table was crowded with the peonies from yesterday already. Another note hid within this bouquet but at this point if Lucas really wanted to talk to me then he could do so in person.

The rest of the day passed relatively normally. I sold lots of muffins and coffees. There were no more surprise bouquets of flowers and no more voicemails or text messages. Honestly everything went back to normal for me until the next night.

I was sitting in my living room when suddenly a knock came from my window. Looking over I spot Lucas sitting there holding a single yellow rose. In shock, I slowly sit up and walk over to my window pushing it open.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come here and explain to you what happened the other night at the gala. You don't have to believe me and if after I explain this you still hate me then I give you permission to make my life a living hell over the duration of our marriage but please just let me explain. May I come in?"

"Sure." He steps through the window and into the room. Seeing him in the light of my apartment I see the bags and dark circles under his eyes accompanied by his disheveled hair. He hands me the rose.

"This is for you. Riley, I am so incredibly sorry. Yes, I was kissed by that girl. And yes, I'm sorry that you had to see that, but I wish you had been there to see what had happened before she kissed me. That girl is the she-devil that I like to call my ex Missy Bradford. She's been texting and calling and stalking me ever since the announcement of our engagement got out begging for me to get back together with her. I can show you all the texts if you need proof, but I didn't want to tell you about all of this because I didn't want to worry you. At the gala, I was telling her to stay away from us and stop contacting me which is when she must have seen you coming and thought that she could drive us apart by making you think that I was cheating on you. I may have used to be known as a playboy, but I would never do that to any girl. Especially you Riley. I hope you can forgive me."

I look at Lucas while I let everything sink in. I thought the girl that I saw him with did look familiar at the gala and now I know why. "I could never hate you Lucas. And I forgive you. Being the daughter of a shark lawyer has taught me how to know when someone is lying and someone whose lying wouldn't look as disheveled as you do right now." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me for a hug while his arms come around my back and he rests his head on my shoulder in the crook of my neck. We stand like this for a while until we slowly pull apart and I go to the kitchen to place my rose in a vase with water, Lucas trailing behind me.

"Lucas, why don't you stay here for the night. It's late and I can see how tired you are. We can watch a movie and talk. I've missed that these last couple of days."

"That sounds great. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since you left the gala," he says while sheepishly looking down.

We play a random movie not even paying attention to it and instead just talking to each other. It felt like we had picked up right where we left off. A kind of normalcy that couldn't be changed by just one hiccup.

When I wake up the next morning, I find that Lucas is gone to work leaving a note behind on the counter.

 _I hate making people upset._

Seeing that note reminds me of all the other notes Lucas sent me over the past few days and I go through each one of them before leaving for work.

After the gala:

 _8:34(New Voicemail)- "Riley, I saw you run away, and you're probably headed to your apartment now but if you hear this message please call me back, I want to explain."_

 _8:45(New Message)- Riley I'm really sorry._

 _8:50(New Message)- I'll let you yell at me as much as you want as long as I can explain._

 _9:00(New Message)- Can you let me know that you at least got home alright?_

 _9:05(New Message)- I'm guessing you are home right now and are not even reading these messages but I'm still worried._

 _9:10(New Message)- Even though I know she will beat my ass I'm going to call Maya so that she can check on you._

 _9:20(New Message)- Ok, so Maya hasn't texted me back, so I assume this is payback. I hope you're alright._

 _9:25(New Voicemail)- "Riley please call me back so that I know you got home alright, I_ _still need to talk to you."_

 _9:30(New Message)- I just got home. I checked all your favorite places to see if you were there since I still have not heard from you or Maya._

 _9:45(New Message)- You have every right to be mad at me._

 _9:50(New Message)- I would be ok with you being mad at me as long as we can still talk._

 _9:55(New Voicemail)- "Hi, Riley. I'm so sorry and I want to explain if you will let me. I already miss hearing your voice. Please talk to me."_

 _10:00(New Message)- Even though I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight I just wanted to say goodnight._

 _The next day:_

 _7:30 am(New Voicemail)- "Good morning Riley. I know that you probably still don't want to hear what I have to say and that I don't blame you for. I just wanted to say I'm sorry again."_

 _7:45(New Message)- I love campfires at my Pappy Joe's farm._

 _12:00(New Voicemail)- "Riley, I'm sorry again. I really want to talk to you. I want to know that you're okay. Please call me."_

 _12:30(New Message)- I really miss you._

 _12:35(New Message)- I just saw a funny video that you would love and knowing that I can't show it to you right now makes me sad._

 _12:40(New message)- Video message_

 _5:50(New Voicemail)- "Hey Riley. I hope you had a great day and that you watched that video I sent you. I realized I could just send you the video after I sent that text message. I still really wish I could talk to you but I know that we will talk when the time's right."_

 _Yesterday:_

 _12:00 am(New Message)- Goodnight Riley. Sweet dreams._

 _9:00(New Voicemail)- "Good morning Riley. I hope you have a wonderful day today. I'm still really sorry."_

 _9:30(New Message)- I'm trying to do the right thing and give you some space, so I tried to make my own coffee this morning._

 _9:32(New Message)- Bad idea._

 _Message on Peonies at Work- I'm sorry._

 _10:00(New Message)- I really hope you got the flowers I sent. I looked up flower meanings online to figure out what to send you._

 _10:10(New Message)- That last message was a lie. The old lady at the flower shop helped me._

 _10:12(New Message)- Then she gave me a whole talk on the right way to treat a woman._

 _10:13(New Message)- I agreed with everything she said._

 _11:00(New Voicemail)- "Hi Riley._ _You know I never realized how much we talked until we didn't anymore. Huh, now I'm sad."_

 _12:00(New Voicemail)- "Sorry for that last message Riley. I didn't mean to make you sad in the—oof. Just tripped over a bench. That's gonna leave a mark. Anyways I hope you are making so many people happy today just like our talks make me. Damn that was cheesy. What I wanted to say was that I hope we can talk soon."_

 _1:00(New Message)- Coffee withdrawal stinks. Same with muffin withdrawal._

 _1:30(New Message)- I know I should be doing work but look at this puppy riding a scooter._

 _1:32(New Message)- Video message_

 _4:00(New Message)- My favorite part of my day is our talks._

 _5:00(New Voicemail)- "Hi Riley. I'm hoping that your day went well. I really miss you."_

 _Peonies at Apartment- You're the best friend I've ever had._

 _Today:_

 _Asters- I'll be there for you._

3 weeks until the wedding.


End file.
